Italy Romano's Blog
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Veneziano is not the only one who can make a blog! You all forget about an important part of Italy! No, not that jerk Seborga. Rated T for language, and ask away! : Do not be offended by Romano, he just has a beautiful language.
1. Ciao, I made a fucking blog

**Author's Note:**_ Since I saw that in the community, there was no Romano (Hetalia not Nyotalia) blog, I decided to make one! If there is another Romano blog, please tell me so there are no confusions!_

_Oh, and this is going to fit with the Spain blog. ^^_

* * *

**South Italy's Blog**

**You are visitor: One.**

**Mood: Slightly Agitated**

* * *

_**Intro**  
_

_C__iao, bastards._

Since the tomato bastard, the stupid Veneziano, and everyone else has a blog, I decided to make my own.

It is only to show that I am also Italy, dammit! I should not be forgotten. That stupid Veneziano and his " Ve~. Germany! Germany!" is annoying, and he is the only one they all call Italy.

* * *

**Some basic information:**

Name: South Italy, Lovino Vargas, Italy Romano.

Age: 23

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Green

Gender: In case you are like the piano bastard who thought my fratello was a girl, you are wrong, I am a **male**.

Favourite Food: Tomatoes.

Hangs out with: Idiot Veneziano, the tomato bastard, Belgio (Belgium), and sometimes Giappone (Japan).

Likes: Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono, buono... Get the point?

Dislikes: ... the French bastard, the English bastard, the potato bastard! I have more dislikes. (And god dammit, don't tell them! ... No! It's not like I am afraid or anything. Except the potato bastard. Send him hell.)

Lover? Never, you jerks! Unless it is a pretty woman, then I might make an exception.

* * *

**_First post: Of course I made a blog..._**

Ciao. I am supposed to be telling of my personal life, right?

Damn stalkers...

Spagna got sick again with all of his recession shit. Veneziano is just whining that I should go see the tomato bastard.

I will go, b-but only because the little pasta bastard won't shut up!

The potato bastard is not even doing anything to distract him. Oh, so NOW you pick the time to NOT get involved with my fratello, you jerk!

Just until I find the keys to my car, I will head over there.

What? I am not walking to Spagna's house!

Who would walk there?

Only Giappone would after driving with Veneziano, I guess. Or anyone who has driven a car with him.

I drive like a civilised person.

The stupid police just gives me fines because they are jealous I drive better than them.

Not because I speed up too much.

Anyway, comment, ask questions, whatever.

You all know I am better than Veneziano.

And for you bella regazze (beautiful girls), piacere di conoscerla (pleased to meet you).


	2. Stupid Spagna

_**South Italy's Blog**_

_**You are visitor number: 61**_

_**Mood: Irritated**_

_**Eating: Nothing.**_

_**Drinking: I won't be spending all of my time drinking silly like the wine bastard- Oh. No, I am not having any fucking drink right now.**_

* * *

_**Second Post:**_

I am in Spagna's house…

The guy has a fucking fever now!

Let me explain: the fucking idiot was trying to **harvest tomatoes** in his stupid condition!

I forced him into his bed, and made him drink more tea.

The tomato bastard was just like, "I am going to turn into Inglaterra" because he is drinking hot water with leaves and whine whine whine WHINE!

"I am fine, Lovi~. I just want to make more tomatoes for Ita-chan, Lovina, and you~."

If it weren't for his condition, I would have head butted him right now.

Not like I care about his condition. I just don't want any of his germs spreading around the tomatoes I will eat!

Anyway, I left him in his bed, and went to make some soup, because that shit is supposed to help or something.

I started doing my own business, making the soup to best of my ability, and then…

"You sing really well, Romano~. If you only showed this side more often."

The idiot didn't obey my orders, and came right after me!

I know that I sing well, but goddammit, hasn't he heard of privacy?

This time, I tied him to bed.

_**(Get your mind out of the gutter this instant, the one who is into this kind of "kinky" shit is that potato bastard with his magazines and books!)**_

Anyway, he is a bastard who can't fucking take care of himself!

It just makes me… So fucking…

CHIGI!

* * *

_**Comments:**_

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

_Well, ciao ITALY!_

_...A.K.A. My twin._

_...What? Don't look at me like that! Damn it. Seriously. I'm just saying, you bastard. Even though you are too sexy to be a bastard. Seriously._

_((Pfft...I love running Italy's blog.))_

_I'll call you ITALY since I've heard that you LOVE being called that._

_...I'm sure that I can drive as good as you. A. K. A: I suck at it._

_Man...why do you make me crack up? You are always just so unintentionally funny. Seriously. WHY? HOW? WHAT IS THE SECRET TO YOUR HUMOR? I must take after your sarcastic humor. I only got SOME of it down._

_...You must teach me, oh-great Italy._

_And I promise, I'm not a bella girl. Seriously. xD_

_And yeah, I talk to Fem!Romano. I heard that you two fight half of the time._

_That makes me laugh, also._

_And she pwns you._

_That's one of the reasons why she and Vietnam are my role models._

_...You could be it, also._

_...If you wanted to._

_You somehow won the number one spot on my favorite characters list. Since you decided that you wanted to be better than Hong Kong. I see how it is. Seriously. How did you get up there?_

_Because you are awesome. Seriously._

_Oops. It's a long review._

_Sorry, I like...fangirl over you..._

_Ugh. Why am I such a big fangirl of you, anyways?_

_...Whatever. Well, ciao!_

_P.S: Tell Spain that he's a tomato bastard. And that's forever-my nickname for him. Even though I already comment on his blog. Well, ciao for real, now!_

**Risposta:**

Ciao. Finally someone calls- your twin? What...? I am not a bastard! And si, I am sexy.

_(Lol, I will comment on Italy's as Romano, maybe later.)_

I do like it, actually. It's a nice change. Fina-fucking-lly!

((￣^￣)ゞ

I don't suck at driving! I said those bastards were just jealous! If you drive like I do, you know how to drive!

I could laugh like that **evil turtle** Spagna has right now because of this. I don't do "funny" things intentionally, dammit, so I wouldn't know how to help you out, and be "funny" too!

Hmm, okay.

The bitch is like me. Admit it, if we all had a clone, we would not stand it sometimes.

She definitely does not pwn me!

I'll be your role model just to put that counterpart in place! I am better!

I am better than Hong Kong, and... *Mumbles a Grazie* ... for whatever you said about me being awesome.

It is a long review! It took me a while to read it all, dammit.

Because I am awesome, you said so yourself!

I'll tell him. Oi, tomato bastard! A fan of mine says that you are a tomato bastard!

[_Spain: She is probably as cute as you are~._]

S-Shut up! Goddammit.

Ciao, and until next time.

* * *

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

_KESESESESESE you made a blog! WE WILL read and follow it right den?,,YEAH ME and Denamrk have a blog too! KESESESEE AND IT'S AWESOMER THAN YOU'RE's_

_...(( hey this is from the acuatal person ((not like Prussia or denmark but me)) to Romano, I love you Romano! Dude, you're totally better than feli! Maybe.. It's just a personal referance...but hey! I want to know why do you keep comparing your Self to feli? YOU'RE A DIFFEREN PERSON! So you are awesome in you're own way! So stop comparing your SLEF to feli okay! Everyone who likes you likes you because you're you...like that's why I like you and why everyone else likes you! So why do you constantly try to be better than feli and compare your slef you can't be who he is! You can only be YOURSELF okay bye ))_

**Risposta:**

Albino potato bastard, my blog is clearly more "_**awesomer**_" than yours! You better follow!

（－＿－；）

If I am in the mood, I will go comment on yours too, jerk.

(For the actual you!)

Ciao, bella. *Mumbles a Grazie* …I am better than Veneziano! He is always going around in that high pitched voice saying "Germany!" or "Doitsu!". He might as well be one of the potato bastards! But I am not letting him do that!

I am always compared to the bastard- ...

... Grazie, bella.

…

Huh... Maybe making this blog was not such a bad idea after all.

Ciao.

* * *

**BlueXBeanie:**

_(( I dunno, this made me giggle. I like it. :D))_

_Sorry to burst your bubble Romano, but I was busy at the time, so I couldn't hang out with Italy. When I hang out with him you get upset, and when I don't hang out with him your STILL upset. Make up your mind already_

_-Germany_

**Risposta:**

(Thank you! :D)

Oh good, you came!

Now to clear up some shit for you.

Stop trying to hit on my fratello, you bastard!

You are a bad influence for the little pasta idiot! All he does is eat pasta AND wurst now!

With you, the stupid eyebrows bastard is always aiming at us. What the hell?

That's why I "get upset", dammit!

It was only now that I got upset, bastard. "Ve~ Go visit Big Brother Spain~ Ve~ Spain~ Spain~" gets so annoying!

I don't need to make up my mind, I do what I want! Or I will get my mafia on you!

Seriously, stop trying to influence Veneziano!

Oh, and another thing… I really wish that you …

WOULD FREAKING STOP SHOWING THOSE DIRTY BOOKS TO MY FRATELLO, GESU CRISTO!

* * *

**Qualeshia Marshall:**

_Adding this as a favorite! To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care!_

_Five questions to the Tomato-phile- I mean the older brother of Italy._

_1) How do you handle yourself in front of a not pretty but pretty damn sexy woman(You either flirt with her or even better she flirts with you)?_

_2) Don't you think it is strange that Italy behaves the way he does and yet still drinks alcohol?_

_3) Favorite genre of music and movies(musicians and actors)?_

_4) What do you do on your spare time when you are alone and nobody is bothering you completely?_

_5) To add to number 1, If Spain was to transform into a beautifully sexy woman, what would you do?_

_Smettere di agire come un coglione in Italia. __Sarà brancolare vostro curl fino al vostro cielo razzo gemiti, se non, si fanno le cose peggiori che avrete tagliato. È una buona cosa che stai pretty. Voglio perdere la verginità, ti posso aiutare con quel ricciolo del tuo. __Fino alla prossima volta mio Amico italiano, addio(Stop acting like a jerk to Italy. I will grope your curl until your moans sky rocket, if you don't, make things worst I'll cut it. It is a good thing you're pretty. Want to lose your virginity, I can help you with that curl of yours. Until next time my Italian friend, goodbye)._

**Risposta:**

(Thank you, and you take care too! :D Ah, sorry for the ending to this in advance. ^^)

Hey, tomatoes are fucking good. They are far more yummy than that stupid German food!

1) I flirt with her, of course. I may even ask for a kiss. *Winks*

2) The little idiot is weird always. Yet he has the biggest accomplishments, every country thinks so. ... They are all bastards.

3) I like Spagna's music. Not that it means anything, that bastard just plays so damn well with his guitar! I like the music that my people make. Especially those rock ones. Movies... I don't watch tv that much.

4) Are you a stalker or something?

I... I don't do much. I just eat a tomato, or try to draw. I draw really well, but dammit, the lines aren't just... Fitting to my likings. I throw my works, and start all over.

5) I could laugh, go to hell, and laugh all over again. I doubt that Spagna would turn into a bella

giovane donna.

But... It would be creepy.

He is my boss, dammit!

I just... Mio Dio, what would I do?

It's never going to happen anyway, so the tomato bastard is not a problem. *Forgot about Nyotalia Spain*

AHHHH! ! ANOTHER FRANCE-LIKE PERSON! MY CURL!

SAVE ME, SPAGNA, YOU BASTARD!

_[Spain: What happened, Lovi? … Why are you hiding under my cama (bed)?]_

* * *

**MoarCookies4me:**

_Heyy, Romano! I'm so happy you made a blog. Today my dad gave us chicken for dinner, but I wasn't that hungry. So I just ate tomatoes. Today my best (aaand pretty much ONLY) friend and I tried to come up with "(insert-food-here) bastard" names during lunch. Then a teacher came up and got mad at us for swearing so loudly. She was Nuetrino-bastard. It's an inside joke. But I still love you! I would hug you, but you don't seem to like hugs. Oh well. Anyways, I will keep reading your blog b/c you are one of my faves._

_..._

_I talk waaaaaay too much..._

_bye!_

**Risposta:**

*Hiding under Spagna's bed because of last post* Ciao!

I did have to make a blog. The rest are not the only important ones, those bastards can be so forgetful about an important part of Italy!

Tomatoes are good! They are very nutritious and tasty, bella. Good. (￣ー￣)

I will call your teacher Nuetrino- bastard then. She needs to stop disrupting important matters, dammit.

*Mumbles* Grazie... *Talks clearly* Hm... I don't like hugs, but I might make an exception for you regazze (girls).

*Mumbles Grazie again*

Ciao.

* * *

**Springirth Dale:**

_((Yay! Italia del sur also has a blog! I'll comment as Belgie.))_

_Hallo, Romano!_

_Belgium commenting! :3_

_I was just wondering as I read your blog..._

_Why do you hate Deutschland so much? And and Mr. France too? And Mr. Engeland?_

_Oh, and tell Spanje to please take care of himself-!_

_I hope you smile a lot, and not get too irritated._

_It's bad for your health, you know?_

_Au revoir. ;D_

**Risposta:**

(Okay! :D)

Ciao, Belgio. It's been a long time since I have seen you.

The potato bastard is... He is so irritating! He is making Veneziano just hang out with and is giving him a bad influence. Just look at the damn food he eats.

It's like the same story with that little boy with the black stupid hat. I didn't like how that bastard was eyeing my fratello, clearly wanting to corrupt him too!

France is a pervert. H-He is also *Mumbles* ... scary.

Same as the French bastard. He is just a closet pervert like Giappone.

T-The tomato bastard doesn't know how to take c-care of himself. That's why I have to go and help him out! It doesn't mean that I care!

Ciao, bella, and come over to my house more often.

* * *

**Stardust98**

_((I'm posting as Fem! Romano, since I have a blog for her.))_

_Ciao._

_I see that you have finally made a blog. It's geting pretty damn hard to watch over both Felicia and Feliciano on the blogs by myself so the fucking potato bastard doesn't get near them. It's kind of dissapointing to see that the male versions in your world are as idiotic as the female versions in mine. Fan-fucking-tastic. It must be torture over there, but it's no different here. I guess your Spain isn't as different from mine either. Gesu Cristo, I have to go, the potato bastard is here._

_-Romana/Lovina Vargas_

**Risposta:**

(I have seen it! :D I comment on it as Spain, so maybe I'll comment as Romano next time.)

Tch. I had to. I explained myself already.

It seems I have to deal with four potato bastards (Germany, Prussia, and their counterparts) now. Why can't they be like carrots, and be cut up easily?

Life likes to fuck me up.

The tomato bastard is oblivious, so I assume that his idiot counterpart is too.

_**Skin his muscles off.**_ The potato macho thinks he is so strong with them.

Ciao.

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

_Me:pleased to meet you too, lovi_

_Brazil:...hola_

_Me:romano, what do you think of 2p talia?_

_Ciaaaaaooooooo_

**Risposta:**

Bella, ciao, and do you like tomatoes?

Ciao, Brazil. Is there any other past Spagna colony that is with you?

It's fucking creepy! Why would they make such a horrible version of me?

Ciao.

* * *

_**Comment, review, ask whatever. I still have to make that stupid soup. Ciao, bastards, and bella regazze!**_


	3. Goddammit, Potato Bastard

**Author's note: **_Sorry for being late!_

* * *

**South Italy's Blog**

**You are visitor: Too great to go and check.**

**Mood: A little less than agitated. As close to calm as it can get.**

* * *

_**Third Post:**_

So the tomato bastard got better. I had to take over his blog for a while to get the things going in his damn thing.

I am going home soon, so he can fucking make more tomatoes and bring them to me.

* * *

_**Comments:**_

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

_Your blog isn't as flashy as the Tomato Bastard's, Italy. Why is that?_

_I know. You are unintentionally funny. That makes you awesome._

_That means I drive as good as you? So that means I'm awesome at driving...? Okay, seem legit._

_...Hey, Hey! Italy, do you think you are good at drawing? I know how to draw a little bit, but I still suck. Whatever. I tried to draw you once, but...it kind of failed. Seriously...*Sigh.*_

_Oh, and I'm making home-made pizza. Yup!_

_Whenever I'm done, you can have some! Would you like that, Italy? Hope so._

_The Damn T-Tomato Bastard...I'm not cute, damn it..._

_Okay, I suppose that (thesexy) you can be my role model. But I guess I might be getting detention alot for cussing...But, I'll just cuss in the damn inside._

_...Oh look. Another damn long review. Sorry._

_Ciao, for now._

**Risposta:**

It's better to keep things simple. And I am too great (*cough*lazy*cough*) to actually make it flashy.

Grazie.

Si, you are good at driving if you drive like me! The potato bastard is the one that can't drive. Veneziano told me that he is slow.

I _know _I am good at drawing! I just don't like showing them to anyone…

That's great, and it better have lots of tomatoes!

I would like some, grazie.

That tomato bastard is an idiot!

Dammit, they shouldn't try to stop anyone from expressing their thoughts in any way they want. Little bastards.

I am getting used to reading a lot. I am going to take one of those siesta soon.

Ciao.

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

_Hallo. :)_

_I see, you're taking care of Spanje...well how is he?_

_So is that all that you hate about Deutschland?_

_'Black hat'? ... Holy Roman Empire? You mean him, right?_

_A-Ah...yes, France is a little bit..uh...strange..._

_M-Mister Engeland? 'Closet pervert'? ...A-Ah, is that true?_

_If it is, I never thought of it._

_Okay. I tooootaaalllyyy understand._

_Sure! :3 I'll bring some schokolade, wafels, and some pastries! :D_

**Risposta:**

Ciao, Belgio!

The tomato bastard is better now. He is reading this shitty book about the atmosphere. (=_=;)

Si, bella. That Holy whatever bastard was hitting on my fratello, just like the potato bastard is now!

The French bastard is a pervert, and a s-scary bastard.

It's true. Giappone tells me that he might be one. Considering his relations with the French and hamburger bastard, he is one.

Grazie, bella.

Si, bring lots!

And don't bring your freaky fratello bastard!

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

_Ciao Lovi! Sorry about the nickname, but I really like your name. Poor Espagna D: Take good care of him, si? That way he'll be better and you won't have to do it anymore. Uh, I guess I'm done. Ciao Lovi!_

**Risposta:**

I don't mind it for you, bella.

I did. He just needs to say 'Grazie' to me, and I am going home! … Or maybe going to camp out to Belgio's house, or Giappone. I don't want to see the potato bastard!

Okay, ciao.

* * *

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk says:**

_(postin as my self)_

_No problem! I really think you're totally better than an always happy Italy I mean seriously who can be so happy all the time? Anyway I will vow never to compare you to Feli! Love yah!_

_(postin as Prussia and den)_

_HA this blog better than our? KESESEESESE that's a lie_

**Risposta:**

Grazie, bella. Your comment really… It really was… nice.

OI, MY BLOG IS BETTER THAN YOURS BY MORE THAN A MILE OF TOMATOES!

That's right, now go back to molesting Hungary, and you bastard that I don't know, go molest the Norway bastard or something.

* * *

**Germany (BlueXBeanie) says: **

Romano I am NOT hitting on your bruder! Knowing that you'd complain too much and probably blow up my house, I am NOT going to hit on your bruder.

How am I a bad influence? Just because sometimes he eats wurst doesn't mean I'm a bad influence.

I AM /NOT/ SHOWING ITALY DIRTY BOOKS, HE'S TOO INNOCENT FOR THAT STUFF! Maybe he went through Japan's house and found /his/ dirty books!

-Germany

**Risposta:**

Come on, potato bastard! Giappone has told me a lot of things! Even total strangers and the fangirls say that you want to **hit on** him! !

I am going to blow up your house right now!

It's **FOREIGN** food!

I KNOW that you are showing them to him!

His DIRTY BOOKS are 2D! Your dirty shit has something to do with dogs or something-

Wait.

_Gesu cristo, I am not seeing your dogs the same way again._

* * *

**shyasian says:**

Hello Romano I'm really sorry but I don't like tomatoes. Can you also say hi to Spain? You both are my favourite characters. You make me smile and Spain cheers up :)

And please try not to swear so much, I do not like boys that swear.

Bye bye

**Risposta:**

Ciao, bella.

…

(Three hours later.)

I swear that people have death wishes. But I don't hurt girls, no matter what, dammit.

Yeah, say hi to the tomato bastard. *Moves over to show Spagna the screen*

(Spain: Hola to you too! Gracias, querida!)

There you have it. Grazie.

… I will try, dammit. Don't expect much from me!

Ciao.

* * *

**Out of the blogging world:**

Lovino swore that he would get his revenge on that potato bastard. He took out a grenade, and smirked evilly (well, according to him, it was evil).

"Potato bastard, I will destroy you so I don't have to waste dickish words on you ever again."

He grabbed the grenade with his mouth, and…

…pulled the …

… _**KEY **_out to throw it towards the house.


	4. Can't Fucking Sleep

**South Italy's Blog**

**You are visitor: Too great to go and check.**

**Mood: Fucking sleepy, and I want to strangle Veneziano.**

* * *

_**Post Number Something:**_

I should be sleeping. Goddammit, but Veneziano keeps moving in his sleep. He is just mumbling something about pasta.

Even that jerk Seborga isn't as annoying, goddammit.

I am just going to do this post to get it out of the way. I want a siesta~.

Oh si, just in case you care:

Plan to destroy potato bastard: FAILED

I am not going to give up! I will send my mafia on them! *Shakes arm indignantly*

* * *

_**Comments**_

* * *

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk says:**

_(myself)_

_Okay! Grazie I hope you enjoy your day I love your blog ti amo!_

_WHAT? NEIN NEIN I DON'T MOLEST HUNGRAY SHE IS A FREAKIN CRAZY BITCH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HEY HEY HEY I DON'T MOLEST NORWAY!_

**Risposta:**

Grazie, bella. I do too.

Oh yeah, and I don't like tomatoes. *Sarcasm* Tell me a better lie, bastards!

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

_Groeten!_

_It's bien that Spanje got better! :)_

_Oh, it's good that he's reading books instead of stressing himself out-!_

_I guess they see 'something' in Noord-Italië..or they just like him._

_But don't worry-! There are also nations who like you too-!_

_J-Ja...F-France is a really...weird individual and he...likes people a little bit TOO much...Heheh..._

_...Ehh._

_Th-Then...d-does that mean he's actually like Monsieur France?-!_

_Vous êtes les bienvenus._

_Oke, zal ik doen! :3_

_Eh, but h-he won't do anything._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Eh?_

_W-Wha-! R-Romano! What happened?-!_

**Risposta:**

Luckily for me, the tomato bastard is better. Now I could go and make him harvest more tomatoes.

Like who, bella? All of them hate me, dammit.

Si, bella. The tea bastard just makes sure he isn't caught.

Okay.

I will tell you the details: I tried to bomb the potato bastard's house, but ... But... Dammit, I threw the pin only. It was not my fault! I was angry!

The French bastard helped me throw the grenade (I don't even know why he was near the potato bastard's house. I don't think I want to know either.) and we both ran for it.

Not because I was scared, but because I didn't want to get caught, goddammit.

Too bad for us, the stupid grenade didn't work.

That's it. We both went to do our business somewhere else. I made sure that the pervert didn't follow me.

Ciao, bella.

* * *

**Missouri says:**

_(again to lazy to log in)_

_Ciao Romano, how are you? Don't tell me that your P'ed off, cause I'm not tolotating that stuff from you anymore! Also, I'm sending you a basket of Tomatos, just for you! I hope you'll forgive for spending so much time with Spain when he took care of me._

_well, bye!_

_Missouri_

**Risposta:**

Ciao, Missouri. I don't need to be tolerated, dammit. Grazie!

He took care of me more! N-Not that I care!

Ciao, bella.

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

_Ciao Lovi! I'm glad Spain got better now. Yeah, Belgium seems really nice! And I know other people probably already said this, but you don't throw the key, you throw the other part (don't know the actual name of it) of the grenade. Cause that part will blow up. I hope you're alright though! I guess that's all, ciao Lovi!_

**Risposta:**

I am happy too, so the bastard can make more tomatoes.

Belgio is nice. She i-is great.

I know, bella. It was a mistake, dammit. I got too angry.

I am alright, grazie, bella.

Ciao.

* * *

**OMG CATS says:**

_Hiya Romano! I think you're cool, you know? Totally awesome. And badass. And good looking too. I have a few questions though:_

_What do you think about Liechtenstein?_

_How do you feel about Seborga hanging out with Sealand?_

_Would you like people to call you Italy instead?_

_What do you feel about fans pairing you up with Seborga and Veneziano?_

_You're so cool, ya know? And you totally got Granpa Rome's handsome features! Stay cool and keep away from poisoned pasta and pizza!_

**Risposta:**

Ciao, bella, and grazie. I know this!

For your first question, I don't know, bella. Her brother just wants to shoot me and my fratello whenever he sees us, so I rarely see her.

The micro bastard can hang out with anyone he wants. He just has to be back at home during the night. N-Not that I care or anything.

… You know, I always promise not to use my mafia on bellas, but I will make an exception to those girls who pair me up with them. My reaction: WHAT THE CRAPOLA?

Grazie, bella. I do? *In a better mood* Grazie, and ciao!

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

_Ah, I see._

_Yes! I'll go tell my sister that I CAN drive before she can! She is a potato bastard, so yeah! c:_

_Oh...can I see your drawings, then? I don't mind if you don't want to._

_Ah, here you go! *Hands pizza.*_

_((...You know, I'm actually heading to the Dark Side...Ugh..Italy is now moving up on meh list. He's really that lovable...but S. Italy should have the number one spot! :D))_

_I know right. Ugh. I need to like, let it out. And my mom keeps saying, "Don't say the F word!" And I say it a whole lot...like in, "Dafuq?"_

_Well, ciao!_

**Risposta:**

She might have someone who influences her. Try to get that bastard away from her, and maybe she won't be a potato bastard! Si, you can drive.

You can. Just don't criticize me, dammit. *Hands drawings*

*Takes pizza* Grazie.

(Interesting~. Just make sure Lovino stays there! :D)

It's better to let it out. Your mother doesn't understand, dammit.

Ciao!

* * *

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl says:**

_Hehe Ciao, Roma! My name is Toni- Toni Stark, that is. The fucking IRON GIRL. _

_Ahem. I just wanted to let you know that my Onii-chan (Tony, the famous one) took me to Southern Italy a couple years ago and it was possibly the best time I've had in my WHOLE FUCKING LIFE._

_Goddammit...your curl is tempting me! Not as much as Norway's, though, so I will resist. (Norway's is about forty times more tempting, because it's not even attached to his head!) _

_Shit! Norgie almost saw that! _

_All right, logging off before he really does see what I'm writing,_

_Toni Stark!_

**Risposta:**

Ciao, bella. Iron girl? Are you strong like the macho potato bastard?

Si, it should be. My land is really good, dammit.

W-Why my curl? Are you like that French bastard? ! … I never noticed his fucking curl. Is it like mine?

Ciao, Toni.

* * *

**Vampchick2010 says:**

_Lovi Why? Germany is a nice guy. *cries* No killing Germany, please *ita pout*_

_*mumbles* you are more awesome than prussia._

_Is it tough dealing with countries like France?_

**Risposta:**

That potato bastard will only be a "nice guy" when he freaking stops hitting on my fratello! !

I am? Beat that, albino potato bastard! :)

Bella, if you want to get molested, if you want to see a creep having dreams about you, and want to get weird glances, then no, bella, it is not tough. _**Now**_ if you _**don't**_ want any of those things, then si, it is tough. He is a pervert, dammit!

* * *

**The Hero yo says:**

_Pfft, I dunno why I never ever commented, BUT I WILL NOW DUDE!_

_FIRST OFF: I AM NOT, NOR EVER WAS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ENGLAND. -_- DON'T READ THE SHIT THEY POST ON HERE._

_DOS: Everytime someone says Lovi I think they're saying Loki SO I WILL CALL YOU LOKI NOW!_

_Sooooooooooooooooo,_

_HEY LOKI DUDE!_

_GET. WITH. NORWAY. NOW._

_Seriously dude. You could totally top him._

_ROMWAY FTW._

_Okey, I'm a romway fanboy._

_AND A ROITANY (You, Italy and Germany...) FANBOY!_

_HAHA!_

_But mostly Romway._

_GET WITH NORWAY. MARRYNORWAYMARRYNORWAYMARRYN ORWAY!_

_okey, I'm turning into Belarus._

_Damn...this was a long review, SO BUH BYE!_

_OH YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! If you were paid in a BAJILLION tomatoes, would you not curse for YOUR ENTIRE LIFE?!_

_That's it. BUH BYEEEE_

**Risposta:**

My day gets so much better with you, hamburger bastard! *Sarcasm*

Response to your first off: IT IS LEGIT, hamburger bastard. The other pairing (FrUk, something like that? Whatever.) is also LEGIT. It's fun to have bella regazze write those things.

To your dos: YOU JERK, I AM LOVINO! NOT LOKI. GODDAMMIT. ONLY BELLA REGAZZE CAN CALL ME LOVI.

You mean the Norwegian bastard? I rather have a bella with me, grazie. Besides, I like making fun of the Danish bastard by telling the world that he molests the Norwegian jerk.

I could top ANYONE, dammit!

Huh, for some fucking reason, that sounds like a shoe store at one of your place.

My reaction to your Roitany: WHAT THE CRAPOLA? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT, VENEZIANO AND THE POTATO BASTARD? I HATE THEM! CHIIIIIGIIIII! !

I don't want to get married. Unless he promises to make tomatoes and not bitch about it. B-B-Belarus? SPAIN! HELP ME OUT, YOU JERK!

Ciao, shake bastard.

Gesu Cristo. To answer your question, no, because that's not enough tomatoes for me, dammit.

Ciao.

* * *

_**Last note**_

I am going to try to stick up a tomato in his mouth. (=_=)ノ Maybe he'll shut up that way. Ciao.


	5. Afterwards!

**South Italy's Blog**

**You are visitor: 336th**

**Mood: Happy, and all rainbow-y. *Sarcasm***

* * *

_**Post whatever:**_

My fratello finally quieted down with the tomato. He did start choking, which got me out of the fucking bed to help him.

I really didn't care, but then again, who would do the Italy paperwork? (I think the potato bastard does it for him anyway, but I don't want to be the one stuck doing it if he doesn't.)

Huh… That's the only good side of not being recognized as Italy.

… Anyway, the little brat just ran off to the potato bastard's room after I helped him. What a jerk.

Then that idiot Seborga came in, and started going on about how his latest flirting went. I don't think he got the fucking point that I wanted to sleep until I kicked him out and slammed the door shut.

The little bastardo whined outside about how my kick hurt. It was supposed to _**hurt**_, dammit!

After some fucking hours, ((Actually seconds, but S. Italy exaggerates. :P)) he finally left. I could sleep again.

But my life just loves to fuck me up, and a stupid cat got near me, trying to find food. It was meowing so freaking loudly… I had no fucking choice but to give him some cat food.

Gesu Cristo, I am going to take a siesta after this post.

* * *

_**Comments**_

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl says:**

_...it's been said that I am, yes. _

_DAMN STRAIGHT. _

_But haven't you heard of the Avengers? America is totally obsessed with them. My fratello is Iron Man, and I'm Iron Girl, see? _

_I'm not that much of a pervert...I'm just kind of weird about touching things, see? I work a lot with my hands (welding and whatnot), and I have bad eyesight, so I kind of compensate by touching things and hearing things more sensitively than most people. _

_In other words, when I'm curious about something, I touch it._

_Yes, Norway has a curl. It's sort of like yours, except smaller _

_Logging off, _

_Toni Stark!_

**Risposta:**

Okay, bella. Do me a favour? Help me beat up that potato bastard. (Not going to fucking force you, dammit.)

… No, I haven't. I figured it had something to do with that hamburger bastard. I haven't met your fratello, so you are the first of these so called avengers that I am speaking to. It is not my fault, dammit, I just don't care about that American bastard.

I understand, bella. J-Just don't fucking try to touch my c-curl.

It must be fucking small, or I just don't pay attention anymore. Wait, I never pay any fucking attention to the Norwegian bastard much. Thanks to the fucking American bastardo, I do now, goddammit.

Ciao, Toni.

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

_Ciao Lovi! It sucks you can't sleep, that happens to me a lot, but when I do fall sleep, I wake up rather soon after. So it sucks. I'm glad that you're ok, it would've been awful if you got hurt! I don't think you should shove a tomato in Feli's mouth, he might choke. So, please don't? I guess that's all, ciao!_

**Risposta:**

Ciao, bella. It does suck. Grazie, I-I didn't get hurt. He did choke. I had to help the little pasta bastard. But... He just ran off without saying grazie!

I just saw your comment, so maybe I would have not done that.

Maybe...

...dammit.

Ciao.

* * *

**OMG CATS says:**

_Hello again Romano!_

_Switzerland seems to want to shoot anything he finds annoying or dangerous._

_You don't care? (my tsundere radar is sensing something)_

_Um... Will you care when you find out that fans pair Seborga up with the other micro nations? I read a few out of curiosity- Seborga seems to be given the dominant position a lot... Unlike you and Veneziano. But I honestly think you deserve to be a seme more often (not that I'm a yaoi fan, this is just my opinion)_

_Have you or your brothers accidentally read something with the pairings between you and them? (If you say yes, I'm so sorry I asked.)_

_I have another question: What is your opinion about how Spain treated Philippines (I'm from here! Part Filipino, part, Chinese and part Spanish) and Mexico?_

_My OC for Philippines, Juan, says hi_

_Bye again!_

**Risposta:**

Ciao, bella.

He is fucking pazzo (crazy)!

I truly don't! H-He c-can go and flirt with girls as much as he wants.

WHAT THE CRAPOLA? … I d-don't want to be dealing with more bastards like the potato bastard, that's all! Those micronations better not try to influence him! Him? Dominant? He is too fucking lazy to sleep in his own house and will sleep over in my house unless a bella comes by. Veneziano can't top anyone. I can top ANYONE, so you are right, dammit.

NO! And I don't want to read it either!

…

…

Spagna was a cruel bastardo…

(A/N: To the Philippines:) Ciao, bastard. You should try to talk to me more. N-NOT that I want to be f-friends.

Ciao, bella.

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

_Belgium:_

_Haha, you really love tomatoes, huh? :)_

_Um...Like me...and Spain and North Italy..._

_Just because someone hates you doesn't mean someone doesn't care about you._

_Oh okay. Still, it's kind of...hard to believe, but I'll believe you._

_It's a good thing you weren't hurt-!_

_...That proves that France is also...creepy..._

_Well then, until next time, Romano! :3_

**Risposta:**

I do, you should know more than anyone, bella.

… Grazie, Belgio.

Okay.

Si, I was not hurt. Grazie for worrying. That French bastard is more than creepy!

Ciao bella! I might visit you soon.

* * *

**The Hero yo ****says:**

_Dude! It should get better! Haha!  
Responce to your first off of my first off:No! It's not! It's nasty! Especially when I saw one with my nantucket and England's brows...  
Responce to your dos of my dos: Nope. You are Loki! Haha! I shall forever call you Loki and convince everyone to call you Loki!  
*facepalm* I just said you top. You are definitely a seme. *coughexceptyoutotallycryallt hetimeandyoureababycough*  
Wait, what sounds like a shoe store? Romway or Roitany?  
Pffft, you know you want Roitany. And Romway of course.  
So you ARE gay! Okey! Haha!  
Pffft, crybaby.  
Wait! So am I a Hamburger bastard or a shake bastard? CUZ SHAKE BASTARD SOUNDS TOTES INNAPROPRIATE DUDE! HAHA!  
BUH BYE LOKI!_

**Risposta:**

Newsflash: No, it fucking didn't!

Response to your response to my response to your first off: For once, hamburger bastard, I fucking agree.

Response to your response to my response of your dos: I AM NOT LOKI, dammit! That sounds so stupid, bastardo!

Great. I would be a seme. … If I were ever gay, you jerk! *coughyouareafuckingwhinyukeu nlikemebastardocough*

Romway, goddammit.

I DON'T want "Roitany", you jerk! That is… That is… Gesu Cristo, that is so fucking DISTURBING! I AM G-GOING TO HAVE FUCKING NIGHTMARES!

I AM NOT G-GAY! I like bella regazze!

That's Veneziano, not me, hamburger bastard. Get it right!

S-Shut up! It only sounds inappropriate for you, dammit!

I. AM. NOT. LOKI!

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

_Okay, I will, Italy!_

_*looks at drawings.* Hey! These are really bella. You did a good job on than mine...*Emo corner.*_

_Hope you like it!_

_...Pssh. I'm going to keep cussing. And now I have an excuse._

_"Because Italy said I can!"_

_Yup. It would totally work! *Proud face.*_

_I'm sorry...but I laughed out loud at Hamburger Bastard's comment. And your reaction. Pfft._

_And now my voice sounds like a douche's...or a bastard's...-_- It's shit._

_Oh..and would you like to take this quiz? I gave it to Tomato Bastard and Belgium to take._

_qui zilla. teen nick quizzes /16996817 /are-you-yandere-tsundere-or-moe-girls-and-guys_

_Sorry if it gets butchered...if it does..It's the damn French Bastard's fault._

_Just cause I said so._

_Well, ciao Italy!_

**Risposta:**

Good. We don't need more potato bastards in the world.

Oh really…? G-Grazie, b-bella. I am sure your pictures are as great as m-mine. … Not that it means anything, dammit.

It was good, grazie for sharing.

You don't need a fucking excuse. Do what you think is fucking right and that's it.

… Huh… Use that excuse if you have no choice then, dammit.

I'll take it.

*After taking the quiz*

I got… I got a super tsundere.

What the crapola? !

I am not a tsundere, goddammit!

* * *

**Antonio 'Spamano' Carriedo says:**

_Ciao Lovi! __It's meeeee, Natile! I-I talked to Spain earlier, b-but you don't have to look at what I posted though! I-it's not important... A-anyway, questions..._

_1. Okay, if you get anything in the world, what would you want?_

_2. This isn't a question, but when you were out yesterday, you forgot to leave something to eat, I mean, I love tomatoes and all, but I can't live off of them like you and Antonio do! *whines a bit*_

_3. Antonio wanted to know what a spazz is...or...what it means since you always say me and him are complete spazzes or something like that...also, can you at least talk to me?! *sniffles* I mean, I practicaly live with you and you don't notice me...*pouts*_

_4. I know it's a bit early to ask this, but what are you going to be for holloween? I think Antonio is going in his old pirate outfit, but I'm gonna be a kitty!_

_5. Okay, no offense to fratellino Feliciano, but you're awesomer than him! I used to think you were mean, but I figured you out in about...two days...you're kinda easy to read...but you have tradmark qualities that make you who you are! Don't compare yourself to your brother, even if other people do, then ignore them!_

_Oops...s-sorry, that was pretty long...even for me, but hey I may not be a country, but I'm a city with awesome attributes! Since I'm related to you and Antonio, that's why I do all the things I do. *hears the door open and hears Germany* Oh hell no...*runs out the room screaming: YOU STUPID POTATO BASTARD, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!? FELICIANO DOESN'T LIVE HERE! LOVI IS GONNA KILL YOU!*_

**Risposta:**

Ciao, Natile. I'll check. N-Not because I care, dammit.

1. … I don't know, o-okay? Not my fault! !

2. Goddammit. I'll go buy something at the shitty store later, and cook. B-But only because I don't like whining! Got enough with Veneziano, and Seborga!

3. I'll explain it to the tomato bastard later. Maybe I will even make him give me more tomatoes. Talk to me whenever I am not busy taking a siesta, and you got yourself a fucking deal.

4. I still haven't thought about it, but I will probably take out something really scary to scare Veneziano. If you remember last year, I tried scaring him, and… it didn't fucking work, dammit.

5. G-Grazie, Natile. Beat that, stinking cheese bastard!

It's fine. I just wish you would tell me these things personally, dammit.

… WHAT THE- IS THAT THE POTATO BASTARD? !

* * *

_***Returns after three hours***_

* * *

**Vampchick2010 says:**

_France is a pervert. *shudders* I don't know why he is her number one fav. Spain is only her second fav. _

_Can i call you lovi instead of romano?_

_*hands basket of tomatoes* Where is the proof that germany is hitting on feli?_

_*hands pizza* I tried to make some pizza. hope it turned out okay._

**Risposta:**

I have no fucking idea either.

Fine, bella, you may call me Lovi. J-Just don't take it as something meaningful, dammit.

*Takes them* Grazie. *Munches on a tomato* If someone shows you porno books, what would you think? I am an expert in flirting, bella, I fucking know what that might mean. That fucking potato bastard has been showing those things to my fratello!

*Takes pizza* Grazie, bella. I am sure it's okay. I will eat this after I finish my second siesta.

* * *

**BlakKillerKat says:**

_Hi! you have now taken place as my #1 fav character, beating Potato bastard. Be happy. ANYWAYZ you DON'T throw the clip, you throw the bigger part of the greande that somethings looks like a avocado. *gives you tomato* tell your brother I said hi! BYE!_

**Risposta:**

Ciao, bella. Grazie! I am fucking happy. I beat that macho bastardo.

I forgot, dammit! *Takes the tomato* Grazie, and okay. Ciao.

_**Author's Note: **School is going to keep me busy. x_x That is what happens when I try to get more work than I can manage, dammit. I will try to update this blog as soon as I can, possibly every four days at most. So it means I will be doing miracles with my homework and some other stuff._

_Anyway, thank you for your comments and your support for this blog!_


	6. New Format! Send comments by PM, dammit!

_**Romano**_ glared at the laptop in front of him, and took a bite of his juicy tomato as he updated his latest post.

* * *

**South Italy's Blog**

**Visitor Number: I am going to delete this thing after I find out how to, dammit.**

**Mood: Pissed (Not the drunk definition. The angry definition!)**

* * *

Mildly satisfied with the mood update, he scrolled down, and set his tomato to his side on a napkin to type in his entry. He thought about the best way to bring someone's attention, and then scowled.

He did not want to do this, but... That was probably the best way to get some attention.

It was not because he was an attention whore, dammit!

This message was just too_** important**_ to ignore!

* * *

**_Post:_**

**SO TODAY, I WENT AND KISSED THE NORWEGIAN AND THE TOMATO BASTARD, TWICE.**

**I got your attention? Good. **

**Now read this, bellas. Some bastards are trying to take down the blogs. I know it's a lot of work to go to someone's profile and send a PM, but could you do that for your comments? Dammit, I just don't know what else I can do to keep it here.**

**I will get Spagna and my mafia on anyone who tries to take my blog down!**

**Oh yeah, I am going to make a new format. I will copy Spagna's new format just because I fucking can, goddammit.**

**Just... Goddammit, just go read my risposta to your comments.**

* * *

He scrolled down to see his comments to his previous entry, and smiled slightly. Most of these people who commented really complimented him, moreso than other countries.

He might never admit it, but most of these comments gave him a boost in confidence in himself.

He didn't feel as bitter as he used to with Veneziano.

That did not mean that he came to care, dammit!

He read the first comment.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl says:**

_This is going to sound sooo cheesy, but it's not really my place, Roma. My job is really to mke sure none of you get hurt or killed (badly, anyway) not really to help people get hurt. _

_Not so-called Avengers, goddammit Romano. Just the Avengers. My brother, Iron Man (Tony Stark-tell me you've at least heard of him. Stark Enterprises ringing bells?) And some others. _

_Yeah, it's pretty tiny. I won't touch yours if you don't want to. _

_All right, laters,_

_Antonia Marie Stark (Sorella to Tony Stark!)_

_P.S- You know how America calls you Loki? I know the Loki he's calling you after! He's my onii-chan's friend's adopted brother. And he's kind of a douche. TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT, KAY? Kay. Ask America to explain it, cuz I'm on my phone and that would take too much energy. Craving Nabisco Crackers, Tesla style!_

_Kay, bye, _

_Antonia Marie Stark_

_-/_

His glare came back at the mention of the hamburger bastard. Gesu Cristo, that guy drove him nuts. He was even more annoying to him than Spagna, and that was a lot!

He typed in his response.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_That... Huh. That is kind of admirable, bella. N-Not that I mean anything by that, dammit!_

_I've heard of him. I just never bothered to do anything to learn more. *Lovino is very lazy XD*_

_Grazie, bella._

_What the crapola? ! I am being called by a name that belongs to a douchebag! Goddammit, that fucking hamburger bastardo!_

_Ciao, bella._

* * *

Romano posted his comment, and flinched as he heard a loud noise coming from outside his bedroom. He frowned.

It was probably that idiot Seborga again. Why couldn't he stay quiet?

His dark eyes traveled to his football/soccer ball, and then to his basket of fresh tomatoes.

He would hit that damn bastardo with them if he didn't stay quiet in the next fifteen seconds! With that thought in mind, he scrolled down, and smiled a little.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**_Red-Tulips-A_****re-Awesome says:**

_DAMN. THAT MEANS WE ARE TSUNDERES TOGETHER. Damn it. I'm not a tsundere, though!_

_I KNOW. LET'S START A "NOT-A-TSUNDERE CLUB." It'll be the best club ever. The Potato Bastard would be sooo jealous of it, and he would die of jealousness. HAHA! And he'll be defeated for once and for all! And He will stay away from your fratello! That's the perfect plan, si? :D_

_God. That'll be the best thing in the whole entire world. I want that to happen! So...let's make it happen, Italy!_

_Yes, I'm glad you liked it! Grazie for tasting it._

_Now! I'm going to start antagonizing the potato bastard!_

_Ciao, Italy!_

_-/_

Lovino loved being called Italy, even though he would not admit it, it sometimes brought him to happy tears.

He could be as sensible as he wants, goddammit!

He typed in his response.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_We are definitely not tsunderes, dammit. That Giappone is just crazy._

_Si, I would like that! If he can stay away from my fratello and be jealous, then he'll be in a shitty mood! _

_It would be the best thing for that jerk! Grazie!_

_I did like it, it was not bad at all... Not that it means anything, d-dammit._

_Good. That potato bastard should have a shitload of horrible things rain on him!_

_Ciao._

* * *

Talking about that potato bastard, he just found out that his fratello likes Italy too!

Two potato bastards after Veneziano?

Give him a fucking break.

He scrolled down more.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**Octopus Paul says:**

_Hola Romano!_

_I can call you Lovi? Cause I don't like that everyone calsl you Romano when you are Italy too..._

_Don't compare yourself with Feli cause you are different and you have another personality. In fact I know how it feels to be compared with someone, I am always been compared with my sister._

_You are definitly better than the potato bastards (i like Prussia but you are more awesome) and don't give up with your revenge you can do it cause you are the awesome and sexy S. italy!_

_Btw I hope are fine *gives a tomato basket* my mom just bought them and I love tomatoes but you deserve them more than me._

_Adios I send you kisses and tomatoes_

_-/_

He flushed, and averted his eyes. These type of comments that told him to not compare himself to his fratello really made an impact on him.

He would always remember Grandpa Rome.

He wondered if his nonno remembered him even now while he was up there.

His eyes wandered to his basket of tomatoes.

'_This bella loves tomatoes too... And she probably wants them... But she thinks I deserve them... Dammit, she doesn't have to give them to me!_' He thought.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Ciao. You can call me Lovi, dammit. It's no longer in my bad list anymore, thanks to the hamburger bastard... Gesu Cristo, him and his "Loki". Si, that's right! I am Italy too, dammit. _

_G-Grazie, bella, Veneziano can be fucking annoying. _

_I am badass!_

_*Takes only one* D-Don't worry about me, bella. You love tomatoes, so don't give them to me, d-dammit. I can always g-get some from the tomato bastard. _

_Ciao, bella, and grazie._

* * *

There. He scrolled down even more and flinched once again as he heard a louder noise. This time, it was of possibly a piece of furniture falling down.

Goddammit, what was that little bastardo Seborga doing?

Or was it that fucking Vatican?

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**Italy Lover99 says:**

_(*eye twitch* Cannot resist... I'm going to be my two wonderful OC's on here if you don't mind!)_

_Ciao Romano! Its you little sister Sicily here! Or as you've always called me Emillia._

_Daphne: Why are you being so formal Emi? It's your brother! Hi Romano! I'm Northern California! AKA Daphne Jones!_

_Two things Daph; one don't call me Emi. Two; quit pushing me off of my seat!_

_Daphne: Quick question Romano, how do you feel about Switzerland? Okay well bye Romano!_

_I'll talk to you soon fratello... Once I get Daphne out of here..._

_(Sorry if my reviews are one big paragraph, I'm on my iPod most of the time...)_

-/

Romano snorted, and mentally agreed with Daphne. Oh, Gesu Cristo, she was related to...

"Damn that hamburger bastard!" He said loudly, and heard some whispers coming from behind the door.

I-It better n-not be a g-ghost or the F-French b-bastard.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_(Ha, it's alright! ^^ I accept OCs in here~. FREEDOM~!)_

_Ciao, Emillia. I know that already._

_Ciao, Daphne. Are you related to the fucking hamburger bastardo? If you are, tell him to stop calling me Loki, dammit!_

_I think he is fucking crazy with his guns and stuff. I... Ilikehimalittle because he shoots at Veneziano._

_B-BUT if h-he wounds him s-severely, I-I... Iwillsendmymafiaonhim!O-Or actually, I'll... I'll... He just better not fucking tempt me, dammit!_

_Okay, Emillia. Ciao._

_(It's alright! If I see that I may not be able to read them, I will edit them a little, if you don't mind! This is good, actually, so you don't have to worry about it! Keep using your IPod, I use it all of the time too. XD)_

* * *

"How fucking difficult blogs can get, Gesu Cristo... I am going to take a siesta after fucking cooking for Natile, Vatican, and that fucking Seborga." He muttered, and scrolled down to read the next comment.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**Vampchick2010 says:**

_Okay Lovi. Grazie. I figured my sorella is crazy. so that would be the only reason she likes france. Now on with my questions._

_1. What was it like growing up with spain?_

_2. Do you like cats? I am now being random. hehe_

_3. I hope the pizza was okay. I am only okay at cooking. :(_

-/

Romano wondered if everyone's sorella/fratello was crazy.

He made a face at the first question, and remembered a few little memories...

_Flashback~oOo _

"_Your mansion is too dark, you jerk!_"

_"But Romano~. You can just turn on one of the lights. ... Are you shaking? Why? Are you scared?"_

_"... ... Whatever, you bastard. I am going to sleep."_

_"Language, por favor! Y buenas noches, Roma~."_

___Flashback~oOo _  


Romano narrowed his eyes. He was not scared of the dark, dammit! He typed in his response.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Ciao, bella. She must be, dammit!_

_For your first question, it was fucking difficult! He wanted me to clean all of the time. A-And I always tried, b-but... Something went wrong. And the tomato bastard would try to molest me! He tugged on my curl!_

_For your second question, I-I like cats... Theyarecute... Dammit._

_For your third one, it was good, bella. Grazie._

_Ciao._

* * *

He posted his comment, and scrolled down to the next one. He had really liked that pizza, in fact, he did not even share it with Veneziano who wanted a piece.

He had to make him a whole fresh pizza though, and it had been a pain in the ass.

That cheese stinking fratello of his was so annoying!

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

_Ciao Lovi! How are you? I'm glad Feli's ok. I know how you feel about the cat, I have five of them! And a dumbass bird. He talks almost as much and as loud as America. Anyway, this is mean to say, but it's kinda funny I predicted him choking. And now I feel bad for saying that. So... random question, have you ever heard yours or the others' character songs? I guess that's all, ciao!_

**-/**

Romano figured out that the cat belonged to Veneziano.

Go figure.

He choked Veneziano for that, since he could not choke the cat.

He was against animal abuse.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Ciao, bella. I am good, I guess. Just some bastard is making some noise outside of my room!_

_... Life likes to fuck all of us, and it seems that you have some bad luck, bella. Don't feel bad for that, dammit, it's not that much of something to feel bad a-about!_

_Well, I did sing my character song. Giappone made me do it, dammit. I've heard the tomato bastard's song. My little self was cute in it, dammit! It made it so much fucking better!_

_The only other song I have heard is that sunflower bastard's (Russia's Light My Heart) song in which he is all happy and shit._

_It was fucking creepy!_

_Ciao, bella._

* * *

Satisfied, he scrolled down to read the next comment.

The noises were getting louder. That fucking Seborga or whoever is doing that racket has fifteen seconds to stop that!

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**Qualeshia Marshall says:  
**

_Romano, tornare indietro con cinque domande. Per lo scrittore, sei epic stupefacente e così sono Romano_  
_(Romano, I come back with five questions. To the writer, you are epic amazing and so are you Romano)._

_1) If Italy was to turn into another you and stay away from Germany, what would happen next?_

-/

Romano felt something in his eyes as he finished reading that part.

No, he wasn't about to cry, dammit!

-/

_2) What would you do, if Italy gotten is heart broken by a girl, right in front of you from afar, then starts crying afterwards?_

_3) Spain decides to give you tomatoes, only you find out that he gave you one hundred large crates of them, what is your reaction?_

_4) You were handed 998 billion dollars, what are you going to do now(no give backs with this money)?_

_5) What would you do, if you had your our harem of beautiful and sexy women?_

_Godere, spero che vi divertiate con queste domande, bye. Vedrò voi ancora una volta, Romano._  
_(Enjoy, I hope you have fun with these questions, bye. I shall see you again, Romano)._

-/

Romano smiled, knowing no one would be looking. He liked compliments a lot!

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Ciao, and grazie, bella. (Writer: Grazie! :D)_

_1) ... *Mumbling* I-I would be so fucking p-proud._

_2) WHAT THE CRAPOLA? I would fucking- ... I-I... It just better not fucking happen, or else! *Mumbles* Shewouldbeafuckingbitch..._

_3) He gives me a fucking billion more, and I will fucking marry him._

* * *

"Really? You would, Lovi~?"

Romano jumped in his seat and looked back at Spain, who was reading what he was writing over his head.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA? You f-fucking tomato bastard, get out! Get out!" He yelled, and stood up from his chair to push Spain out of his room.

"That was so sweet of what you wrote of Ita-chan~. Ay, and I brought some tomatoes, Lovi~." He said happily as Romano pushed him out.

"J-Just get in the fucking k-kitchen, and don't enter my room again, you jerk!" He yelled.

"Okay, Roma. By the way, you look like a tomato~." He remarked, and hummed a tune as he walked away from an angry Italian.

"Fucking tomato bastardo." He muttered as he went back and sat down.

Maybe he would _**not**_ marry him.

Actually...

* * *

_Scratch that, I would just... Not curse in front of him. There, enough fucking sacrifice!_

_4) I would fucking use most of the money on more tomatoes! And maybe I would fucking give it to the potato bastard to leave my fratello alone._

_Or perhaps I could give it to the wine bastard (France) to stop trying to molest me, Gesu Cristo!_

_5) ... That would be fucking awesome. Iwouldbecelebrating. ... Yeah._

_I-I had some fun... Doesn't mean anything, dammit! Ciao, bella._

* * *

He scrolled down, and read the next comment.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**OMG CATS says:**

_Hi Romano! Kamusta!_

_I'm the Philippines, Juan Felipe Dela Cruz, but I think you know that already. It's nice to finally be able to talk to you! It's strange Spain didn't introduce you to me when I was a colony._

_I have a question though; why is everything either you or your brother make extremely expensive? I mean, here, is it's made by America, it's around P1000-P4000, and then for China, it's amazingly cheap, but with you guys, everything is 6000 pesos and above! It's rather amazing actually._

_America says you swear a lot but I'm fine with that! China says I swear a lot too, but my language is just harsher._

_Your brothers sound very... Worrying. It must be hard being a Kuya. Well, Singapore is very easy to get along with. The way family is treated in the west and in the east are similar and different in many ways, but family is still family in the end (even if China does hate me right now)._

_[Original included: You don't have to call Spa]_

-/

Romano frowned at the first part. It was true, Spain did not introduce any of his past colonies to him.

He had by luck just met Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Mexico, and Peru.

His expression turned morbid as he remembered how_** hurt **_those countries were.

And it all had been because of...

He took a bite of his juicy red fruit and decided to answer already.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Ciao, Philippines. The tomato bastard is so fucking carefree and distracted. It would not be a surprise if he forgot his fucking underwear someplace, dammit!_

_Our stuff is high quality, and it is fucking fashionable. We like dressing up in style, goddammit, don't complain about the price!_

_The hamburger bastard doesn't know how to deal with my language, dammit. One should be able to express themselves the way they fucking want to._

_My fratelli and sorelle are fucking difficult to get along with, dammit! Most of them don't talk to me. Not that I care anyway._

_...W-Why does the Chinese bastardo hate you?_

* * *

Romano posted his reply and decided to take a brief break. He stood up and stretched.

It was difficult being in the same position for a long time, dammit!

He sat back down and scrolled down to read the next part.

...

_**He swore that he was going to get his blood pressure in unhealthy levels with this next one.**_

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**Alfred and Mattie say/s:**

_Aww, that wounds the hero, dude!_

_1 (cuz I'm to lazy to write responce to your blabedidah): OH FUCK YES! I've been told I disagree with people a lot._  
_Dos: Pfft, Loki. Loki loki Loki! I should make a song! Haha!_

_HEY! DO NOT DISS THE HERO (AKA MEEE!). I am not an uke! I don't whine a lot. Pfft, loser..._

_Pfft, Romway kind of does! Haha! Nice one dude!_

_I GAVE YOU NIGHTMARES! WOOT! But seriously dude, I'm trying to convince Hungary that it's PERFECT. She shall get it done! Woot!_

_Pfft, YOU have not been around these fangirls enough that you're definitely gay. The biggest is you and Spain but that's nasty shit so you are with Germany and Italy! Haha!_

_Nope. You're also a crybaby, trying to toughen yourself up by all the cursing. Yep._

_Nope. Sounds innappropriate to everyone._

_dude!_

_And buh bye Loki!_

_-/ _

Romano's eye twitched in annoyance. He could practically hear the hamburger bastard's voice yelling those words in his ear.

He typed in his response with an angry glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_It was suppose to, you jerk!_

_(Got lazy too:) 1) It is fucking obvious why you would disagree with most people, dammit._

_2) Make that fucking song, and I will become a hardcore shipper of: Canada/US RusAme, UKUS and whatever other sick pairings there are out there, I swear, you bastard!_

_Tch, hamburger bastard, if you didn't get the hint with all of the pairings I listed up above, I think you are a fucking uke anyway._

_... G-Grazie. Doesn't fucking mean anything!_

_I haven't been able to sleep properly, you jerk! Hell no, I will talk to her to stop it! Goddammit! CHIGI!_

_I AM NOT GAY, AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO GET TOGETHER WITH THE TOMATO BASTARD, THE POTATO BASTARD, OR VENEZIANO! THAT'S DISTURBING! Gesu Cristo, I am going to fucking have more nightmares._

_I am not a crybaby, dammit! And my cursing is normal, you jerk!_

_Only to YOU! _

_Ciao, bastard._

* * *

He was seriously going to go fucking Light Yagami on him one day.

... Grazie, Giappone, you have a lot of influence on me already.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**Springirth Dale says:**

_Okay. You're welcome! :D_

_Yes..he is._

_Oh really? That makes me glad!_

_How about a party?_

_-/_

Romano made a thoughtful look. A party?

He didn't really like socializing with the rest of the countries. It usually meant being compared to Veneziano.

But...

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Okay, bella, do whatever you want with the party idea. I will fucking deal with the party if you want to so much. Who will be there when I get there?_

_Ciao, Belgio._

* * *

Maybe he would not have to bring Veneziano, unless Belgio might want to...

Oh well.

He scrolled down, and sighed in relief since it was the last one for that entry!

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**Lovina Vargas/ Nyotalia! (Stardust98) says:**

_Ciao._

_Well, at least you're lucky that your Feli doesn't- . . . Never mind._

_America's bothering you too with that 'Loki' shit isn't he? Damned bastard. I'm going to go kick his ass. How the hell does 'Lovi' sound like 'Loki', anyway?_

_Dammit, why do I have to be surrounded by idiots? Although, you guys are probably more idiotic than us female nations._

_(Fem! Spain): Hola! You must be Lovi's counterpart Aww, you're so cute! Like a little tomato! I want to see if your Spain has some pictures of you when you were little! I want to show him some of Lovina's too_

_Crap. I forgot to burn some of those._

_(Fem! Spain): Why would you want to burn them? Oh, is it because of that time when-_

_SHUT UP._

_Fuck my life._

_-Romana/Lovina Vargas_

_P.S: I sooo pwn you. You know it._

_-/_

Romano's eye twitched again.

He responded in a **very calm manner**.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Ciao._

_Tch, I can be sure that both Veneziano and your sorella are very annoying and do the same fucking thing._

_That fucking hamburger bastardo doesn't know when to stop, dammit! He is an idiot, things like this shit make sense to him._

_I think every country around me is a fucking idiot. No exceptions. _

-/

He gaped at the next part. What the crapola? A female Spagna?

Gesu Cristo, someone help him.

-/

_What the hell? Just what I needed: Another Spagna. Gesu Cristo, I am not cute! I am handsome, sexy, badass, etc, dammit! I was cute when I was little!_

_Photos? ... Damn. It. _

_What time, you jerk? Finish what you were saying, dammit!_

_Risposta to your PS: You wish, dammit! I am way better, you jerk!_

* * *

___**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

His back was starting to hurt.

Oh... That's right. He has to go check up on that tomato bastard.

Why did he have to come visit?

... Maybe this was a good time to...

No, he was too lazy.

He turned off his laptop and locked the door to his room.

Maybe he would check it tomorrow.

**oOo**

_Author's Note: NEW FORMAT! JUST IN CASE: SEND YOUR COMMENTS BY PM. Those who are anonymous, please make an account if you can._

_If you can't, I may respond to your comments, but I don't think it's best to do it._

_**Oh, and if there are any errors, I was too lazy to go back and fix it. This chapter was long, so give me a break!**  
_

_Grazie!_


	7. Damn Day

_**Romano**_ sat back down on his chair, his hair wet from the shower he just took.

Actually, it had been because of the tomato bastard who had turned on the water hose, and had the "excellent" idea of having some water fun with him, Seborga and Vatican.

It had been a disaster, since Romano had paid alot for his clothes! They were Italian, dammit!

He dried his hair with one hand as he opened the webpage and waited for it to load. As it loaded, he made himself comfortable by placing a pillow on the chair.

"What do I have today...?" He muttered as he checked around.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl-says:**

_Well thank you for understanding, Romano~!_

_Thank god, I would have asked what rock you were living under if you didn't know who my onii-chan was!_

_Yes, and because I'm on my computer now I can explain...Loki is kind of sort of the mortal enemy of my...(I guess he's like my godfather, somewhat? Or my non-biological uncle?) Thor (yes, he is an Avenger...the Norse god, Thor. Norway can probably enlighten you on this subject). And the mortal enemy of all Avengers, including me. He's a psycho, but he did destroy a city block in Germany. (A.K.A home of your Potato bastard.) _

_And he kind of killed New York City. _

_America is kind of a bastardo to me too, sometimes... T_T_

_KK, Ciao Romano~! _

_Virtual tomatoes and Iron Girl Hugs, _

_Antonia Marie Stark (Official Avenger-in-Chief of the UN and head of Personification Security)_

-/

Romano typed in his response while drying himself so that his hair was not dripping anymore.

* * *

**Risposta: **

_No problem, bella._

_Even if I didn't know a bit, I would not live under a rock, dammit!_

_... D-Doesn't sound that bad! Ha ha, potato bastard! A city block of yours was destroyed! _

_Still don't accept being called Loki, dammit. _

_The hamburger bastard's main city had enough of d-destruction already, dammit!_

_He better fucking stop with his "Loki" thing. Especially with his Roitany (Romano x Veneziano x Germany o.O). That is so damn disturbing!_

_Ciao, bella, until next time._

* * *

Least that was done. He really had nightmares.

Just last night, he dreamt of all of them *censored*.

It was so...

Lovino shuddered, and had the sudden urge to gag.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**_Greece's Kitty says:_**

_Kitty: LOVI~ SING YOUR AWSOME TOMATO SONG! pwease?_

_Mytilini: lovi, whats your dress size? Vorios italia says he doesnt know.. Spain doesnt know either_

_Brazil: stupid tomato bastard...*is still blushing from what spain said*_

_Kitty: TEH SEE ME ROLLIN*rolls around*_

_Brazil: these people are idiots..._

_Kitty: PASTAAAAAA~ *puts mustache on romano* LETSA GO LUIGI!*runs around wearing mario hat* GO YOSHI GO!*takles germany* _

_Germany: vhat ze hell?_

_Kitty: DIE BOWSER!_

_Germany:*gets puched in the stomach via kittys fists*_

_Kitty: GIMME THE STAR!_

-/

Romano sighed, and took his webcam. He would be recording the song.

"Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, you jerk!

Buono tomato, buono tomato!

Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!

Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!" He sang rather quickly, and continued on and on until it finished.

He quickly turned it into a file and added it with his risposta:

* * *

**Risposta:**

_#Filed Attached_

_There you go, dammit! Don't make fun of me because of my appearance, it's all the tomato bastard's fault!_

_MY WHAT? _

_AH! No, don't look at me~! *Waves hands in front of face, ashamed of mustache* _

_*Looks up* Ha ha! That's what you get, potato bastard!_

* * *

He posted his comment. How did they know that his mustache was his secret weapon?

Oh wait, right.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**Italy Lover99:**

_(Whoo!)_

_Okay, I kicked Daphen out though she'll probably be back soon... Damn that girl. She's my friend but sometimes I want to... So, how have you been fratello? I should come visit you soon! We haven't seen each other for awhile..._  
_Daph: I'm back~! And yes, I'm related to America! He's my dad~! Hey! Want to know something interesting! Your sister li-_  
_No. You will not tell anyone. Well, bye Romano!_

-/

Romano ran a hand through his wet hair, and typed in his response.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_I think I got a damn good idea of what you are trying to say. I am good, dammit. You can._

_Ciao, Daphne. Tell your damn padre (father) that he... He better take care of all of you states, d-dammit. It doesn't fucking mean anything! *Remembering 9/11*_

_Finish that thought, dammit!_

_Ciao._

* * *

He scrolled down and looked at the next one.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

_**Vampchick2010 says:**_

_yay! l like cats as well. we have something in common besides crazy siblings._

_life with spain sounds tough. no wonder you act the way you do. anyone would if working for a way too happy spain. are there any good memories of your childhood with spain?_

_your welcome. i like italian. it is awesome language. do you know any other languages? i am interested in languages. they are so interesting._

_i hope i am not bugging you. you are one of my favorites. you are higher on the list than feli. i hate being compared to my little sister. it used to happen all the time._

-/

Romano agreed mentally.

"Happy... Memories?" Romano thoughtfully looked at the screen...

_**oOoFlashback~**_

_Chibi Romano glared at the German boy in front of him. Holy Rome was praising Chibitalia's drawing with a red face._

_It had been one of those times in which Spain would take him to "play" with his fratello while he tried to offer his help to Austria._

_This mostly consisted of Chibi Romano hiding from Chibitalia so he never found him._

_It was always successful, much to Roma's satisfaction._

_"I-It's... G-Good, Italia." HRE said shakily. Romano's curl twitched as he huffed in annoyance, and took a look at his picture, then compared it to Chibitalia's._

_'It's better than mine...' Romano thought, upset. _

_Of course, when only one of the Italies gets the best part of Grandpa Rome's qualities, the other one must suck at everything else._

_"I don't know why I can't even draw, you jerk." He said to no one in particular as he crumbled up the paper and let it fall to the ground._

_"Romano! We gotta go back to our casa!" Spain called out as he waved good bye to Chibitalia with a big smile, who waved back, and walked towards Romano._

_"Fine, dammit!" He said loudly, bringing Spain's attention to him._

_He looked down, and pouted at him. "Romano, we don't litter in other people's casas. Even if the casa belongs to a puto like Austria."_

_Romano huffed. "Whatever."_

_"What is it...?" Spain muttered as he picked it up, and smoothed it out. Then he took a good look at it._

_Chibi Romano twitched in place. 'Here it comes... Criticizing.'_

_"Wow, Romano, did you draw this? Esto es asombroso!" He beamed down at the smaller child, who turned bright red._

_"R-Really?"_

_"It's even better than Ita-chan's! You see, if you try, you can do things." He smiled. _

_Romano narrowed his eyes. He did try, dammit!_

_"Although... I think you just need to learn how to clean. Starting today, si?"_

_The little country's face threatened to break into a small smile. "I rather learn how to clean for a lady, okay, you jerk?"_

_Spain sighed. "Oi, Romano~!"_

**_oOoFlashback End~_**

Romano huffed. He doubted that was a happy memory!

He was praised, but still...

Dammit.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Si, bella. _

_I know, he is so annoying! Huh, I guess... I guess there a couple. Doesn't mean anything now, dammit._

_I-I... *Mumbles* IknowsomeSpanish. I clearly also know English, and I know some Japanese, grazie to Giappone._

_I fucking know some of the potato bastard language because of Veneziano. Damn my cheese stinking fratello! (True story, author knows some of the potato bastard's language as well as the languages mentioned (some of Japanese, not much). __Feel free to respond accordingly.)_

_Of course not, be-bella. You can comment whenever you fucking want._

_Who fucking likes being compared to their sorella/fratello?_

_Grazie and ciao, bella._

* * *

He finished, and scrolled down to the next one.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**_Belgium (Springirth Dale) says:_**

_Yay! Dank u, Romano! :3_

Hm...My brother, Spagne (if he wants to), Engeland, you, Hungary, and Austria.  
You can bring your brother if you like!

You can attend or not..It's up to you! After all, I don't want to impose trouble if you're busy..

Well then,bye bye!

-/

He smiled a little. That didn't sound that bad.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_No problem, Belgio._

_Okay, bella. I might go. I won't bring Veneziano, dammit._

_I am not busy, bella. If I get something in my schedule, I will still go to your party._

_Ciao._

* * *

Belgium was really kind in asking of his opinion. He really liked her for that.

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**The Philippines (OMG CATS) says:**  
_Ahaha, it's true! ... Putang Ina, I knew he was an airhead from the start but seriously, even his underwear?_

_I'm sorry, my cheapness is something I got from China. Shet, I actually want to buy some of the things you guys make but if I do , I end up regretting it, especially when China starts scolding me! Like a gago like him is doing any better!_

_That's true, America always complains when I swear, especially when I use my own swears... That guy... Talagang kailangan niya ng mga bayag!_

_It's alright, it's alright. Ay naku, kids these days are really troublesome-PUTANG INA, I SOUND LIKE CHINA!_

_Scarborough Shoal and Spratly Islands... It's all their fault!_

_Spain, honestly, was kind to me, or at least he was trying to be. It was mainly those damn governor generals fault!_

_Translation:_

_Putang ina- prostitute mom; puta = prostitute, Ina=mom. It's a heavy Filipino swear_

_Gago= like, a more negative version of a trickster or untrustworthy person, or a fucker_

_Talagang kailangan niya ng mga bayag = He really needs some balls_

_Ay naku = Fil equivalent of oh man, oh shoot, etc, but it doesn't really mean those._

-/

Romano smirked a little. This dude was not bad at all.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Spagna is an idiot. That's all you need to fucking know._

_I-I can give you s-something f-free. B-But don't go around and try to take advantage of that! I can give a new set of proper clothes for you only, dammit! That's it! _

_The hambu__rger bastard also curses. He can't really say anything, dammit._

_Luckily, I haven't sounded like Spagna. Not even once!_

_There is always someone else at blame, those jerks!_

_You are fucking lucky. If you've met other past colonies- Huh, why do I find myself thinking about damn d-depressing things?_

_Ciao._

* * *

Romano sighed.

When would he get a break from all of his worries?

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

_**New Jersey (NickiGoth17) says:**_

_Ciao Romano. How are you? I just got finished picking the last of the tomatoes from my garden. They came out better than expected this year! Maybe I should send some over to you guys... But anyway, I want to ask you about your views on yaoi. My little sister New York is crazy over it and as for me I think it's the weirdest thing and she shouldn't be reading that crap! Why do girls like that stuff anyway?_

_I also get why you hate Germany... As an older brother myself also do not like it whenever someone tries to hit on any of my younger siblings! Just the other day, my best friend, Yong Soo of South Korea asks my little sister on a date! And when they got too close to each other, I spilled pasta (that was supposed to go to the next table over... Yeah I'm a waiter at a diner, don't judge me) all over him._

_And I also must add that the Jersey Shore is now finally cancelled! Finally!_

_Well, see ya later!_

_- New Jersey_

-/

Romano thoughtfully read over the message, and responded.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Ciao, New Jersey. Do whatever you want with your tomatoes. _

_...Honestly, I don't have a fucking clue of why they would like that! I wish I knew, dammit!_

_Skin his muscles off, or throw a shitload of tomatoes at him. If he is anything like the potato bastard, he hasn't given up, and he'll need more clues to get away from your sorella!_

_I've heard of it. I didn't fucking bother to watch it. It seemed like a hell load of crap._

_Ciao._

* * *

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

_**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**_

_YES. IT WILL BE DONE. And I already antagonized the potato bastard! He said that he wasn't jealous. Dio, he HAS to be jealous of us. We are wayyy better than those damn bastards, anyways.  
Oh, and do you like PewDiePie? Honestly, I think you would make a great PewDiePie. You are as hilarious as him, anyways.  
I just don't watch his horror games Let's plays...Not because i"m scared of it...just because i just don't want too, damn it.  
What do you think of Veneziano/America? I think it's the weirdest pairing in existence. Yes, Veneziano tops. BECAUSE I DAMN SAID SO._

_DEALWITHITHAMBURGERBASTARD!_

_And...do you have a favorite dessert?_  
_I really would love to try tiramisu, it must taste really good..._  
_I also got some tomatoes from the tomato bastard...do you want some? Not like it means anything. Yeah._  
_Er...I think that's all._  
_Ciao, Italy!_

-/

Romano smiled a little, and typed in his risposta.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_Si! ... Goddammit, he is jealous! I am sure he is! He is probably just in denial, dammit!_

_I've heard of that. I haven't really checked who he is. *Too lazy to figure out things* If you are saying this, then I would probably like the bastard... Only a little._

_H-Horror games? They must be lame... Yeah._

_What the crapola? ! A-A little better than his stupid Roitany, but that's disturbing! He can do whatever he fucking wants, I-I don't care._

_The hamburger bastard is a uke, and I am fucking glad that you acknowledge it._

_I don't have a damn favourite, but I do like tiramisu, gelato, and Neapolitan ice cream. _

_You should try it, it's fucking cool._

_If you want to share t-them, you can. I also got some from the tomato bastard (because he has to give them to me, dammit!)_

_Okay, ciao._

* * *

Next stop: Headache. He was so sure...

_**oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo**_

**_Alfred and Mattie say/s:_**

_Aww, why would you want to hurt the hero's feelings? *coughboostingyourselfesteemc ough*_

_1. Why is it obvious...?_

_2. Dude! Come to my house. I'll show you I'm not an uke! (Woah...That's weird.._

_You're stupid. Ukes don't fuck. So, what am I?! A uke or a seme?_

_Does it mean you looooove me?!_

_Stop pushing down your feelings, Loki. Jeez. And pfft, what the hell is "chigi" supposed to be? Cuz it sounds so ADOWABLE! :3_

_YOU ARE GAY! AND YOU DO LIKE GERMANY AND ITALY (cuz you aren't Italy. You're Loki!)_

_You totally are a crybaby and I bet you can't go ONE day without cursing, dude!_

_Buh bye, Loki~_

_P.S: That was totally hard to write all happy like... 9/11 dude._

_-/_

Romano was about to flip a table before he read the PS part. He silently glared at it, and remembered that the hamburger bastard updated his blog, so he went to see it and comment.

*After 30 minutes*

Romano thoughtfully looked at the tomato in his hand, and typed in his response slowly.

* * *

**Risposta:**

_I am not boosting anything, dammit._

_Nevermind, you jerk._

-/

Romano ran out of his room, and quickly found Spain in one of the guest rooms. He pulled the tomato bastard, who was still asleep, out of his bed and took him into his own room.

Now if the hamburger bastard was going to be like the French bastard, and would appear randomly, then he was going to need protection, or some type of sacrifice.

Spain was perfect for a sacrifice.

-/

_You fucking sound like the French bastard. That's something he would say if he wanted to get someone into his dirty STD infested bed!_

_You are a uke. Damn end of story._

-/

Romano flushed bright red at the next part.

-/

_WHAT THE CRAPOLA? HELL NO. CHIGI!_

_... It does not sound "adowable", goddammit!_

-/

"How many fucking times I've heard that I am not Italy?" He muttered under his breath, and kept on typing.

-/

_I do NOT like them, goddammit!_

_I am not a freaking crybaby, and I bet I can go a day without cursing! I just choose to curse!_

_... Read my comment to your blog if you h-haven't._

_Ciao._

**_oOoxItalia MeridionalexoOo_**

**_Octopus Paul  
_**_Hola Lovi_

_When I saw your answer I was like "Oh my gosh! i can't believe that he answered me". When you call me bella I blush really hard and I-i am not really pretty. I am happy that you liked the tomatoes and don't worry about me, I have many in my fridge_

_I have a question_  
_How did you feel when you lose against Spain in the Eurocup?_  
_Cause I wanted Italy win and when Spain won I was like "Oh god why?!"_

_Bye Lovi_  
_Sends you tomatoes and pizza_

_-/_

__Romano smiled and typed in his response.

* * *

**_Risposta:_**

_Ciao bella. Sorry that I didn't add this before, dammit. I forgot that I still had to check my reviews section. I added it just now._

_I would answer, bella. Huh, I believe all girls are bella. N-Not that I say it all the time!_

_I hit the tomato bastard with a coconut. Does that answer your question?_

_Ciao, bella, and grazie. (Writer: Soooo sorry!)_

* * *

_**oOo**  
_

Finally, another successful finish. He gave a look at Spain, and muttered under his breath as he left him there, and went to sleep in the guest room.

He was too lazy to pick him up and carry him back again.

**oOo**

**Author's Note: Still 9/11 in NY, just want to say that it was a really morbid day for those who lost a loved one in that tragedy.**

**Also, just don't acknowledge this tragedy. Because...**

**Not only should we dedicate a moment of silence to those victims, but to the rest of the world tragedies' victims too.**


End file.
